Lover's Quarrel's: Marchen Awakens Fury
by Aquatic-Idealist
Summary: Here are some of your favorite couples... Fighting each other!
1. Dorothy VS Nanashi

Lover's Quarrel's: Marchen Awakens Fury

Chapter 1: Dorothy VS Nanashi

Dorothy shot up from under the covers. Looking around, she saw that Nanashi wasn't in the bed. The girl gasped and quickly forced herself awake. "What time is it?!" She demanded, even though no one else was in the room. Flailing her arms about, Dorothy whacked a clock so that it faced her, and screamed when she saw the time: "4 AM?! Why the hell isn't Nanashi here at 4 AM?!"

----------

Nanashi purred as he snuggled with that village girl. It was so strange. He'd spent the whole day with her and he still couldn't remember her name. Oh, well, not that it mattered. Dorothy would have no idea that he'd be gone. She always slept for hours on end, that lazy witch. Ever since their marriage, Dorothy made Nanashi do all the work. She grew fatter, and soon, she'd be no better off than Emokis. Nanashi sighed, girls shouldn't grow fat and ugly, he decided. They should be thin and pretty. Like this girl... What's her face?

----------

Dorothy tore the front door off its hinges as she stormed out of the house. It was sad, too. They spent 10,000 gold pieces on that fancy door, but that didn't really matter. She had to make sure that Nanashi wasn't cheating on her, and she could care less what happened to that stupid shack of a home they owned. It wasn't really special or anything, their home. With floor space totaling to less than a tenth of an acre and its total value being 130000 gold pieces, their home was nothing compared to the old mansion she used to live in. Ever since she lived with that theif, Nanashi quit his rank as boss, leaving Galian to care for Luberia. He claimed that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dorothy, but if he was cheating... Then that would mean that he must have been cheating for a while, and HE MUST DIE!

---------

Dorothy thought for a moment: There would be no way that she'd understand the male mind. She was a lady, and ladies were so much smarter than men. But, thinking of all of her male friends, she couldn't think of one man who could score nearly as easily as Nanashi. Alan was old, and Gaira was, well, he was practically dead. Alviss really needed to go out and have fun. His pitiful scowls and constant silence was so eerie... Bell had to be insane. Ginta was a great guy, but he already left Mar Heaven a while ago. Galian was a theif, and she didn't feel comfortable around him or his other companions. Ash, Rolan, and all those other people were Chess Pieces, and Edward was an annoying dog who'd never have puppies.

But as she thought of it, the only guy she could approach and have less of a chance to be shooed away would be Alviss. That kid could take a lot of the taunts and stuff that everyone would pelt him with. She had to go find him.

First off, it was 5 AM. Except for an irate Dorothy, no one in their right minds would be awake at 5 AM. Secondly, it was almost impossible to find that kid. He was so mysterious and never around if one were to search for him.

"Six." She decided suddenly. She'd track him down with her Watching Bird Arm, then whack him awake at 6 AM with her broom. She needed some guy to give her advice as to where that stupid idiot could have gone.

----------

About forty five minutes later, Watching Bird spotted Alviss snoozing on some rock. Was that kid homeless or something? Seriously, who would sleep on a rock? But, she couldn't complain. After all, he was her most important potential ally in this case. She sat beside his sleeping form and waited till it was 6. Dawn hadn't even come up yet, and the sky was as black as coal, but Dorothy couldn't wait. She raised her broom, and smacked Alviss on the forehead.

"WHAT?!" The boy lept a good nine feet into the air before crashing down. "Hi, Alviss!" She tried to smile. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT TIME IS IT?! WHY DID YOU DISTURB ME?!" He roared. Belle immediately snapped awake: "Al!" She squealed, flying over and sitting on his shoulder.

Both Alviss and Belle glared at Dorothy, who chuckled: "I, well, I woke up an hour ago because I was dreaming that Nanashi was cheating on another girl. When I came to, I noticed that he wasn't in bed. He wasn't anywhere in the house, so I ran out the door. Seeing as how you are the only friend of mine who can handle me waking you up at 6 in the morning, I decided to ask you for your help."

"First off, Nanashi will probably come crawling back to you at 8 or something, then you could interrogate him. I don't need to get involved. Secondly, thanks for trusting me, but WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO WAKE ME UP AT 6 IN THE MORNING?! IT'S NOT LIKE WE'LL FIND HIM ANY EASIER!" Alviss roared again.

"Man, isn't he cranky in the morning?" Dorothy mused.

Alviss snarled: "I better be getting paid for this."

Dorothy thought for a minute. A reward would motivate him to help her. "Ok, then. You will get paid." Dorothy smirked. "Deal..." Alviss yawned, shifting to a business pose.

---------

Nanashi stirred. He found that the girl was still sleeping. He turned his head to glance at the clock. It was 6. Wow, he could have sworn that he was up not too long ago, but he didn't know exactly when.

The girl began to stir... "Nanashi..." She moaned. The blond-haired thief smiled at her. Her warmth reminded him of the days when his slender Dorothy would be by his side...

----------

Dorothy and Alviss reentered the house. Alviss was shocked that even though the front door was so broken, it was so late (or so early) that no one bothered to go in and take anything.

Alviss walked over to the couple's main closet, and sniffed Nanashi's clothes. "Dorothy?" He called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember smelling anything funny on his clothes? Or finding weird things in his pockets?"

"I'm not that nosy, Alviss."

"Oh, really?"

"Ya, really."

"Oh, really?"

"Ya, really."

"Oh, really?"

"Oh, shut it!" Dorothy glared at him.

Alviss sighed. Would anyone appreciate his sense of humor?

Dorothy walked up to him: "And besides, those are our special clothes..."

Alviss raised his eyebrow. "Special clothes."

Dorothy gave him a sweet smile. Alviss was officially disturbed.

---------

"Don't leave me, Nanashi!" The girl grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to my place. I have work tomorrow."

"Silly, you told me that you were on break tomorrow, right? Now we can spend the whole day together. Go back to sleep..." The girl smiled.

"Um, right..." Nanashi began to sweat. What kind of idiot was he? If Dorothy had any suspicions, he'd be dead!

"Nanashi... Stay with me a little longer..." The girl stared into his eyes.

"Sure." Nanashi smiled. He could never resist a woman.

----------

"Are you sure, Alviss?"

"Yep, it really does smell like perfume on these clothes. When's the last time you did the laundry?"

"Just four days ago."

"Then, yes, he is cheating on you."

"Don't say that! It could be my perfume..." Dorothy looked really worried now.

Alviss kind of felt guilty when he told her: "You don't wear that kind of perfume."

----------

Nanashi was relaxing next to the girl, whose name he still couldn't remember, when he saw a bird flying outside the window. The bird was purple, and he could swear that he saw it before... Suddenly, the bird disappeared, and Nanashi yelled: "Oh, crap!"

"Found him!" A girl's voice ringed through the air.

"Do I have to get involved?" A man asked.

Nanashi could hear the yelp of a man... Who, strangely, sounded like Alviss. Suddenly, the door was blasted open by a gust of wind, and Dorothy appeared, dragging Alviss by the ear.

"Dorothy..." Nanashi pleaded.

"YOU!" Dorothy roared.

The girl in bed with Nanashi gasped: "You never told me you were with another girl!"

"He's married." Dorothy showed her the ring.

"What?! You pig!" The girl slapped Nanashi.

Dorothy smirked: "Thanks, but I'll handle it from here." Dorothy raised her broom.

"Darlin', I warned you that I'd have affairs..." Nanashi groveled on the ground.

"You're right... So I guess you won't mind if I do this!" She pulled Alviss into a kiss... A kiss that happened to suffocate the poor, sullen lad.

Nanashi stood there, with nothing but his boxers on, watching Dorothy kissing Alviss... And he got mad. Very mad. Grabbing the electric eye, Nanashi was ready to fry the pair. Alviss begged that, first, he would be allowed to breathe, and, second, that he'd come out of this alive.

"Electric Eye!"

Dorothy pushed Alviss off of her: "Broom of Zephryus."

"Run!" Alviss warned the girl.

---------

Several explosions later, Alviss and the girl were hiding under the ruins of the house she owned. Nanashi and Dorothy, angry that their spouse was cheating on them, attacked each other with full strength. Gymnote crushed Flying Leo, and was torn apart by Birikin, but Nanashi had fried Dorothy enough for her to recall Birikin. Nanashi won the battle, but both were exhausted...

"That... Was fun..."

"The cheating, or the fight?"

"Well, er, both..."

"You know, your honesty makes it impossible for me to get mad at you..."

Alviss turned to the girl: "She forgives him that readily?"

The girl began to cry: "I got manipulated by that kind of guy?!"

Nanashi smirked: "Dorothy, let's go home."

Dorothy smiled: "Sure... But you'll get there first, darlin'."

"What do you mean?"

"Thunder Wind!"

"GAAAHHH!!!" Nanashi was sent flying off into the distance.

Dorothy got on her broom: "Thanks, Alviss!" She smiled as she flew away.

The girl turned to Alviss: "So where do they live? I need to sue someone!" Her eyes narrowed.

Alviss gulped. This was the beginning of a long day.


	2. Snow VS Dorothy

(Note: This fight is based on a couple, but the potential bride and groom aren't fighting each other. I may write Yaoi and Yuri if I am given advice... Since I've never done them before.)

Chapter 2: Snow VS Dorothy

_"Two people may enter." Reverse Gate Keeper Clown, Babbo's eigth version, dictated._

_"Ginta! Don't leave me! I love you!..." Snow cried. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched him step closer to the gate... To his old life..._

_Ginta stopped for a moment as Danna continued to walk forward. His old life was so boring, and, besides, people were so cruel to him. So many people made fun of him. If he were to return, those same people would still treat him strangely, acting like he was either an alien, or hounding him about his adventures in that dream world. "Besides," he thought. "Mom would be happy with Dad around... And I can go back a little later..." Ginta turned to his father: "Go on ahead, dad. It looks like I'll need to spend a minute back here." Danna turned and smiled at Ginta's friends, all of whom seemed eager at his words. "Ok, then." Ginta's father turned and entered the gate._

_"One person must still enter." The Gate spoke anxiously._

_"Ok. Edward, I think that my world would be interested in a talking dog."_

_"A what?!" Edward gasped. But it was too late. Ginta grabbed Edward by a collar and threw him into the gate._

_"Both people have been accepted. Gate closing..." The Gate Keeper Clown disappeared, and warped back into Babbo._

_"Ginta!" Babbo gasped._

_"Ginta!" Snow laughed._

_"Gin-tan!" Dorothy cheered._

_"Ginta, wasn't that your last chance?" Alviss turned to the lad, shocked._

_"I can always make Babbo do it again, right?" Ginta smiled._

-------------

That was three months ago. Edward was still missing, yet none of the new Cross Guard recruits seemed to care. Apparently, neither did Princess Snow.

Ginta was sitting in the lavish royal quarters of the Lestavan Castle. Snow was sitting by him, staring at him the entire time. But Ginta didn't care. He was the hero of Mar Heaven. Everyone looked up to him. He could just snap his fingers and ninety servants would bring him plates of food.

Soon, Alviss, who was forced to take Edward's place, entered the room. "The ambassador from Caldea has arrived, Princess." Alviss bowed.

"Thanks, Al!" Ginta laughed.

A vein began to bulge in Alviss's forehead, but he had to keep his mouth shut. It was humiliating, to say the least, but Lestava needed a new messenger. Since Alan and Gaira were too old, well, Alviss was the messenger until someone could find a replacement. After all, Magical Roe was incarcerated. Alan figured that he'd need some time in jail to rethink his priorities.

The moment she heard Ginta's voice, Dorothy ran into the room. "Gin-tan!" She cheered and ran up to him, grabbing onto his smaller body. Snow glared daggers at Dorothy, and spoke to Alviss: "Al, close the door!" As Alviss began to follow that command, Dorothy was snapped out of her Ginta craze for a moment to say a farewell: "Bye, Al!"

Alviss closed the door, and now Ginta was trapped between two girls.

"I had a feeling that you'd come..." Snow glared at Dorothy, her hand reaching a small chain attached to her waist.

Dorothy felt alarmed: "Wait, Snow... You..."

"Get your hands off of my Ginta!"

"Don't talk like that to your aunt! Besides, Ginta's mine!" Dorothy growled as she activated the Zephyrus Broom.

--------

Alviss could swear that he heard Ginta scream: "Stop pulling me!" He peaked through the keyhole, and gasped. Dorothy and Snow were playing tug of war with Ginta, pulling him to either side, each claiming ownership of him. Finally, both couldn't take it anymore. They let go at once, and Ginta crawled over to the door. His eye met Alviss's, and he gasped: "Alviss, let me out!"

Alviss, being of a lower rank than Snow or Ginta, was forced to oblidge. Ginta burst out of the room, and Snow screamed: "Close the Door, Alviss!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Alviss shuddered, slamming the door.

Ginta and Alviss huddled outside the door, both hearing the screams of battle within.

------------

"Ginta is Mine!" Snow screamed as she readied Iced Earth.

"Don't disobey your Aunt!" Dorothy replied equally fiercely as she twirled her Zephryus Broom.

"You're too old for him!" Snow growled as she activated the Arm.

"Now, you've done it! Broom of Zephryus!" Dorothy yelled, swinging her broom.

Shards of Ice flew at Dorothy, while she countered with a blast of wind from her broom. "You're still young, so you aren't as skilled as your aunt. Ginta would never choose you!" Dorothy laughed as Snow had to deal with both the wind and her own ice shards flying back at her.

Alviss sighed: "It's bad enough for Dorothy to be fighting with Snow over you..." Alviss stared at the ground, depression in his eyes.

Ginta looked at Alviss, and back at the door. "And it's not like I really like her or anything." He whispered in the older lad's ear.

-------------

Snow suddenly started to talk sweetly to Dorothy: "Auntie, you shouldn't try going for younger men... Someone like Alviss or Nanashi would be better for you. Ginta's several years younger than you, and I don't think he's interested in older women."

"Hah, do you think that because I'm your Aunt, I'm old? Give me a break! Gin-tan needs a more mature woman to take care of him, not a tiny, immature, flat-chested girl like you!" Dorothy snickered sinisterly.

"Flat-chested?! Immature?!" Snow burned bright red. "You're going down!"

"Guardian Arm: Flying Leo!"

"Yuki-chan, please!"

Flying Leo was smashed by a barrage of giant snowmen. Dorothy raised an eyebrow: "Huh, hate to say this, but I'd expect as much from my niece. Guardian Arm: Crazy Quilt!"

"Iced Earth!"

The moment the doll appeared, Iced Earth flew forward, stabbed through the doll's clothing, and pinned it to the wall.

"Guardian Arm: Crucified Scarecrow!"

"Guardian Arm: Undine!"

It took fifteen Aqua Needles to finally bring the Scarecrow down.

Dorothy had taken no damage, but it looked like her Arms were of little effect against Snow. The sorceress started to get mad: "Guardian Arm: Birikin!"

To save Magical energy, Snow recalled Undine and brought out her Snowman. Two giants battled each other, both knowing full well that, not too long ago, they were the closest of allies. (1.)

The combined surge of magical energy brought about by the summoning of both Guardians caused the walls of the room to begin to crack. It was a large room, but it couldn't possibly survive for long under such circumstances...

"Yuki-chan... Crush that ugly thing!"

"Birikin, it's just a snowman... Smash it!"

Both girls yelled constant orders at their respective Guardians, but there didn't seem to be much of an effect... The two Guardians were basically equal in strength.

Dorothy couldn't afford to lose, Ginta was so adorable, and passionate, and she wanted him.

Snow, too, thought highly of Ginta. She was a Princess. He was a Hero. Practically every Marchen fairy tale dictated that the Hero marries the Princess, so it was destiny that would bring them together.

------------

Ginta whispered in Alviss's ear: "Just between you and me, I don't like either of them that way. Snow's a sister and all, and I'll protect her, but it just seems weird for me to be dating her and all."

Alviss nodded. Though he never had a sister, theoretically, it would be weird to date one's sister.

"And Dorothy, that girl's just one big mosquito. She's so freaking annoying..."

Alviss nodded, but had a slight smile. Ginta rolled his eyes.

------------

Snow, being only fourteen years old, began to run out of energy before Dorothy, who, at seventeen, was much stronger than most girls her age.

Thus, Yuki-chan finally fell before Birikin, and Snow was defeated. "No... No!... Now he'll choose you! Ginta will be my uncle instead of my husband! I... I can't accept that!" She cried.

"Well, you'd better, because you lost. Maybe you should have trained harder..."

"Auntie, please!"

"As your Aunt, I can't spoil you, so I can't give you Ginta."

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Snow burst into tears.

---------

Ginta and Alviss heard the scream. "Well, we know who won." Alviss turned to Ginta.

"I'm ready for them." Ginta stood up.

Dorothy opened the door: "Gin-tan!"

"You annoy me. Go away." Ginta glared.

"Gin-?"

"I Don't Like You, Dorothy. That's all..."

"Ginta? Why...?"

"You're annoying, you won't stop tackling me, and you continuously molest me whenever I'm within thirty feet of you. Quite honestly, if Mar Heaven had restraining orders, I'd ask for the Cross Guard to file one for me, so that you'd stay away..." (2.)

"Does that mean?" Snow beamed.

"Snow, you're my sister, and I don't believe in incest."

Snow also burst into tears. "Then... Then who...?"

Ginta shook his head: "I didn't expect to bring a wife back to my world. All I wanted was to have fun in my dream world, not get caught in some huge love triangle. Can't we just be friends?"

"But we love you!" Snow and Dorothy chimed.

"I love you like a sister, Snow, but I won't father your children."

Snow cried and ran away. For the first time in his life, Alviss witnessed Dorothy cry as she, too, ran off.

"Now I'm gonna go run around in the field. Wanna come?" Ginta turned to the older boy.

In a daze, Alviss shook his head.

"Your loss." Ginta skipped off.

Alviss stared at the merry Ginta, and turned back to where Snow and Dorothy ran away. "That... Was fast..."

Then he heard the screams:

"You're the reason why Ginta left us!"

"No, niece, you scared him because you wanted him to commit incest! You shouldn't have even tried in the first place!"

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Good god..." Alviss promptly fainted.

-----------

1. I've seen the anime, and yes, Snow VS Dorothy is a concept I find hilarious...

2. Seriously, I know that was OOC, but Ginta really should speak up. Dorothy molesting him is so frightening...


End file.
